1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the field of hydraulic engineering and more specifically to a vertically sliding adjustable fluid control system.
2. Description of Related Art
Weir stacks and water control gates are permanent structures known in the art used to maintain desired water levels and to control the stage, discharge, distribution, delivery or direction of water flow.
A weir stack is a barrier that operates like a small adjustable dam, pooling water behind the stack while also maintaining a maximum water level by allowing it to flow steadily over the top of the stack. Common uses of weir stacks include altering the discharge flow of rivers to prevent downstream flooding, regulating fluid discharge and rendering rivers navigable. Typically, weir stacks consist of a stack of “stop logs” fabricated out of timber or aluminum and held into place with vertical channels. One of problems known in the art is that buoyant stop logs can float, compromising the stack. Additionally, water level control is typically achieved by removing logs from or adding logs to the stack. Adjusting the weir stack places personnel at risk in situations where the flow of water is powerful.
Water control gates are used as an alternative to weir stacks. A control gate is a single, solid structure held into place with vertical channels, or hinged and employing water pressure to seat the gate. Water is drained from a reservoir by lifting a mechanically actuated gate. Constructing a water control gate is an expensive undertaking, because the structure requires a substantial foundation and complex engineering. Once installed, it is difficult to modify the structure as environmental conditions change. Another problem known in the art is that water released from the reservoir bottom may contain undesired sediment or be under unacceptably high pressure.
Traditional water control structures in the art offer limited options for adjusting and controlling the flow of water, are difficult to modify and are not capable of achieving incremental release or multiple flow paths.